Our Place
by Beka Rhade
Summary: Beka and Rhade spend some time on the beach. This may or may not become a romance depending on your reviews.The Last chapter is posted.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Yeah I just bought Andromeda, the car we built in science! (When I was in 9th grade)

Rating: PG-13 or whatever that's the equivalent of just to save my butt.

Imagine Rhade on the beach in nothing but shorts! Please don't faint when you read about that.

Summary: Beka, Rhade, a beach and two weeks. It's a lot better then it sounds.

I know I already have two other stories going and I will finish them but I wrote this one last year during spring break (the last one we'll ever get) and I want to get it up.

**Where I Go**

Rhade stretched out on his towel. He still had two weeks before he had to go back to Andromeda. It would have been better if he wasn't alone, but the person he'd have brought was the reason he'd left Andromeda. He loved it there but sometimes it was hard to keep control. It was at those times that he took off and came to this small section of the beach. Harper would love it here for the waves. Of course she might also like it even though she hated planets. He rolled over onto his stomach feeling the rising sun warm his back.

He finally got up and started toward the half finished house set a little way up on the beach next to the cliff. A cliff and a bunch of boulders made natural wall around two sides with a cliff on the third leaving an open area about a hundred meters square. Pulling on boots and strapping on a tool belt he climbed onto the roof and began straightening and nailing down the shingles. He'd started this house a few years before and was hoping to get the roof done on this trip.

It'd been ten years since he'd bought this place form a guy named Raff, or Rafe or something like that. He'd first used it to get away from Tarazed then Andromeda. He'd started this house out of boredom and was almost done. It wouldn't have running water or lights but that didn't really matter. Most of his food was dried and what little had to be kept cold was buried in a wooden box just inside the door. He'd been sleeping on a towel outside and it felt pretty good even in the winter. Though he would need the house if he ever brought her there. Humans were more susceptible to the cold. Chances of her ever coming were slim at best though.

A while later Rhade jumped off the roof landing lightly in the sand a few feet away. He'd be able to finish the roof tomorrow. Dropping his tool belt he headed down to the water swimming out a little and back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey I know this is short but it's just the beginning. I've got six to eight chapters planned for this story and I'll try to get them all up this school year since my computer at home is now working, or it is when my grandma is not on it.

By the way there is a purple button in the lower left-hand corner that is just begging you to click so why don't you? Who do you think Rhade's thinking about? And don't you dare think Dylan, or Stone Cold. He's thinking about a woman. (One of my friends who read this is a BIG wrestling fan and I really have no clue how he came to think that Rhade was talking about a guy.


	2. When She Came

I'm back, and I must say that I looooovvvve school. Okay I only like gym and computer. I don't know if they have blue jean shorts or tennis shoes on Andromeda so you'll have to make a small allowance for someone who just got found out about it sometime during season 4. (When I was in eighth grade my grandma watched it once and I was hooked. Though I only watched at first to see Harper).

As you have probably guessed this is a Beka/Rhade and I think it might get a little romantic but not very much.

I hope that by now you know I own nothing. Though If I owned Rhade….. Let's get on with the story.

**When She Came **

Rhade woke on the beach to hearing someone climbing over the boulders on his left. Not moving he took a deep breath trying to catch the scent of whoever it was. He froze; it was Beka. Why was she here? Could it be a mistake? No, that was the very same scent that haunted his dreams and his waking hours. That scent was the whole reason that he was here. Every time she came near he could barely keep his control. She was supposed to be shore leave somewhere with the others. Were the others here too? Taking another deep breath he found that she was alone. She would see him in a minute. What should he do? Here there wasn't even the thought of Andromeda listening to help him keep his control. Did she know about this place? He'd never mentioned it, not even in his personal logs.

He heard her footsteps stop. He opened his eyes just enough to see her and his heart stopped. She was dressed in the shorts pair of blue jean shorts that he had ever seen, a tight black tank top, and white tennis shoes. He turned his face toward her letting her know that he had seen her. She paused with a look of shock on her, but after a second she jumped off the boulder.

"I didn't know anyone else came here," Beka said starting toward him.

"I-I," Rhade swallowed hard staring at her trying to regain his control. "Care to join me?"

"Sure," she dropped her bag beside him and unfolding a towel before sitting down. "How long have you been coming here?"

"About ten years," he sat up so that he didn't have to keep staring up her body as they talked. "It's a great place to come to when stuff happens."

"You come to get away form Andromeda?"

If he had been human Rhade would have blushed. He thought it might be best to change the subject. "I thought you hated planets."

"My dad used to bring me and Rafe here. Of all the planets I know this is the best."

"Yeah."

Beka looked around, "where are you staying?"

"I'm building a house," Rhade replied jerking a thumb behind them toward the house.

"I must have missed it coming in. Have you had breakfast?"

"No you caught me waking up. I've got coffee and combat rations if you want some."

"I'll trade you some eggs and sausage for some coffee."

"I'll be right back," Rhade stood up stretching.

"Su- my god Rhade when did that happen?"

Rhade glanced down at his chest as Beka stood up. He could understand why she asked. There was a short curved scare over his heart and two more forming a rough x on his right side. He caught Beka's hand as she reached out. "Please Beka don't ask me that. I don't want to have to answer."

Beka must have seen something in his eyes as they met hers. "Is that where-."

"Beka please, let's just say that their reminders and leave it," Rhade let her hand drop. "I'll be right back." He turned and left her there heading toward the house. Once inside he leaded against the wall. He'd barely kept from losing it completely when he'd first seen her. Then when she asked about the scars the look in her eyes shocked him.

After a few minutes he made the coffee and went back out handing Beka hers and accepting the plate she handed him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay I'll finish here because everyone's looking at me funny for not leaving when they called for the gold card people.

By the way REVIEW and you will be blessed, or you might not but it is nice to receive your thoughts.

Thanks to Jamieson Z, Artemis Moonshine, reggie, and prin69 for the reviews


	3. Swimming

Yeah I'm back thanks for the reviews.

**Swimming**

"How'd you find out about this place?" Beka asked as they finished their coffee.

"A friend told me about it and I bought it."

"Do you mind if I ask who? Sold it to you I mean."

"All I know was his name was Raff or Rafe or something. He said he needed the money to look after his sister since their dad was dead."

"Rafel Valentine?"

"Something like th-," Rhade paused studying Beka and trying to remember the guy. It hit how much Beka looked like him. "You never got any of money did you?"

"Big surprise, he knew I loved this place and didn't even mention it."

Rhade heard the anger in her voice and it hurt him more than anything else he could remember. Tentively he putt an arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry Beka."

Beka jumped at his touch but then shifted so that she could lean against him. "That's my family for you," she paused. "Do you mind if I hang around?"

Rhade paused and then smiled maybe he could have some fun with this. "There is one condition if you want to stay."

"What would that be?" Beak didn't move but intertwined her fingers with his.

"Do you know how to swim?"

Beka blushed slightly but she shrugged. "Rhade I-."

"Do you even know my first name?"

"Yes, Telemuchis."

"I was just wondering. So are we going to swim or not?"

"Sure," she didn't move though.

"I hate to say this but it requires that you move."

Beka's blush deepened as she removed her hand from his and stood up. "Give me a sec."

"Why?"

"I can't go swimming like this."

"Did you actually bring anything that can get wet?" Rhade asked with a small smile on his lips.

"Don't even think about it."

"About what?" Rhade asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'mnotswimminginnothing," Beka said pulling off her shirt to reveal a bikini top.

Rhade stared as his heart started to race again. Why had he suggested this? She kicked of her shoes and socks. Did she know that she looked this good? When did she get that tan?

"Rhade, earth to Rhade."

Rhade blinked and fixed his eyes on her face, "what?"

"Don't tell me I look that bad."

"No, no y-you look wonderful."

"Are we going to swim or not?"

"Yeah sure," Rhade said after he finally go his breathing under control.

"I'll race you to that rock," Beka said pointing.

"Sure," they waded in and took off toward the rock. Rhade reached it first and climbed up. He turned and squatted down holding out a hand to help her up. He stood a stepped back his foot slipping. Then they were falling. Rhade tried to catch himself but is hands found nothing to grip and he landed on his back barely managing not hit his head. Beka also tried to catch herself and slipped landing on top of Rhade. Her head continued its trek downward; their lips crushed together. It was a long minute until Beak broke the kiss breathing hard. She sat up straddling his hips and laughing. Rhade lay there staring at her as he tried to get is breathing under control.

"What's so funny?" Rhade finally asked.

"The look on your face. I didn't think nietchzeans were capable of shock," she shifted back on to his thighs letting hi sit up.

"Well Captain Valentine, nietchzeans are capable of more then you give us credit for," Rhade said his face only a few inches away form hers.

"When did I become-," Beka started but she stopped when she saw Rhade's smile. "You little," she pushed he backwards and they both tumbled off the rock laughing.

Rhade came up sputtering and started after Beka as she headed toward the shore. Catching up with her when the water came up to his chest he hooked an arm around her waist and pulled her under the water before swimming away. He heard her start after him but kept swimming until he felt her hands on his shoulders. Allowing himself to be pushed under he twisted around hooking his arm around her waist again and pulling her down with him. This time they both surfaced sputtering and grinning. Just as they caught their breath a wave crested above them. This time when they surfaced the water reached about half way up his abs and Beak sent a small wave toward Rhade catching him off guard. Laughing Rhade sent a few more waves her way.

"Where are we anyway?" Beka asked a while later.

"What's Harper wearing today?" Rhade asked spotting someone on a wave and little ways away from them.

"Blue, why?"

"We're about half way between my places and Harper.

"I'll race you back," Beka said after looking around.

"You're on."

Harper stood on the beach watching as two figures swam out of sight behind some boulders. He would have sworn they were Beka and Rhade. That couldn't be right though. Just then Trance called his name and Harper picked up his board forgetting all about who ever they were.

**prin69:** I don't know about karma but reviews sure give me somethign to look forward to during study team and Computer 2

**Jamieson Z:** I'm sorry about the gramer errore. English is my worst subject so feel free to nitpick.None of the people here at school who read this ever say anything about the grammer. Rhade will explain the scars later. I'm stuck with that chapter though becasue of all the emotion that it needs.

_Thanks to OrionWolf, carol, and Rhade's Rebal for your reviews_.

Okay I've gotta before my grandma decides to see why I'm spending so much time on the computer. As always please review.


	4. Later That Day

Okay by now you should know that I own nothing (not even a working VCR).

**Later That Day**

Rhade sat down on his towel pulling Beka on to his lap. "So how long are you going to stay?"

"I told Dylan I'd be back in a few days," Beka replied leaning against his chest.

"You were going to sleep out here?"

Beka laughed shifting so she could lay her head on his shoulder. "No, there's a nice cavy up on that cliff. That's where we stayed when dad brought me and Rafe here."

"I never thought about the caves though I've explored most of them."

"Now why does that not surprise me?" Beka began tracing his muscles.

"I'm starting to think nothing can surprise you."

"It happens every once in a while."

"Like when?" Rhade asked more then a little surprised that his heart wasn't racing now. Though some very strong feelings that he had only felt toward one other woman were starting to surface.

"Like you," Beka whispered her breath hot on his skin as she looked into his eyes.

"How?" Rhade asked fighting an urge to kiss her.

"There are times when you're just some nietchzean jackass and you block everyone out but there are other times when you're, well, you're…" She went back to tracing his abs.

"When you put it that way you're not exactly like the humans I grew up with," Rhade replied brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"Is that a good or a bad thing?"

"It depends on how you look at it."

"How do you look at it?" Beka asked after a pause.

Rhade took a deep breath wondering how to explain his thoughts, "well…"

"Could you like a human?"

"Rhade stared at her in surprise. "Beka what…"

"Could you…or are you like…"

Rhade saw where this was going. He reached up placing one hand on each side of her head and forcing her to meet his eyes. "Beka I'm not like Tyr. I do care about you, but I don't want to see you hurt." He let his hands drop suddenly embarrassed and wishing she wasn't sitting on his lap.

After a few seconds Beka got up and went over to sit on a boulder. At a loss of what to do Rhade got up and went back to working on his house. It was really just something to keep his hands busy so that he didn't have to think. She just needed some time; or that's what he hoped.

It was a couple hours later when Rhade smashed his thumb and dropped the hammer swearing. Jumping off the roof he looked around for it and was surprised to find Beka holding it out to him. He accepted it sliding it into the loop on his belt waiting for her to say what was on her mind.

"I'm sorry," Beka whispered.

Rhade was shocked. Beka never apologized for anything. It didn't matter what it was she never apologized. "Beka you haven't-."

She didn't seem to hear him though as she continued. "I thought you'd be like Tyr and…and…" She eyes stared to shine as a few tears slid down her cheeks.

Rhade slipped his arm around her waist pulling her close. He held her rubbing her back and offering what comfort he could. She pulled back a little looking him in the eye again. Rhade pressed a finger to lips before she could say anything though. "To answer your question I could _like_ a human. Though I already love you and will never do anything to hurt you."

She must have believed him because she stepped forward pressing her body to his and a deep passionate kiss. Rhade deepened the kiss.

**ANDROMEDA CSI CROSSING JORDAN DUKES OF HAZZARD**

Okay I couldn't think of a better way to end this chapter. I need some help with a name for a human who at one time was Rhade's best friend but the end he hands Rhade's son a bomb causing Rhade's wife, daughter, and two sons to die. Then Rhade is going to beat the crap out of him in the next chapter. It will take me a while to get the next chapter up becuse I can't get the emotion right.


	5. Shirt

Hello I'm back again. This was origionaly supposed to be chapter 5 but I kind of forgot it and put six in it's place. The computer may not let you review on this chapter being as it's replacing the chapter 5 that is alrady in existance so put the review for this chapter on that of chapter 6. Thank you. As soon as I can get the emotion right for when Rhade tells Beka about the man I'll post it and finish up this story which I alradey have typed up and ready to get on.

By the way I know Beka's leaving the fight was a little out of character but I couldn't write a fight scene if it would save my life so that's what I did. If any of you ahve any suggestions that i might use in a fight scene feel free to e-mail them to me. Espicaly for how the fight would go.

**Shirts**

"If you want to put on a shirt I'll buy you dinner," Rhade said when they pulled apart.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

Rhade ran his hands over her bare skin feeling the slight shiver that ran through her. "Nothing except that this part of you is mine and I do get a little jealous."

"Possessive aren't you?" Beka asked with a grin.

"Where you're involved yes," Rhade dipped his head kissing her neck.

"Since when did I become your, umm."

"Since five minutes ago. Unless you call that kiss something else. Don't worry I don't really want any children."

"As long as you remember that I'll be yours."

"And if I forget?"

"I'll kill you and then raise the kid alone."

"Nice plan. So how about dinner?"

"Only if you also put on a shirt."

"Possessive aren't you?"

"Yes," Beka caught his lips again.

"Yes ma'am," Rhade pulled off his tool belt letting it fall to the ground before walking inside to where he'd piled his clothes on the first day.

Beka followed him. "So this is where you live."

"It's only half finished."

"So I can see. When did you get Hawaiian shirts?"

"From Harper for Christmas last year. He seemed to be under the impression that I didn't have enough color in my wardrobe."

"Do you actually wear these?" Beka picked up a blue shirt with half-naked women on it.

"No I keep them here. They clash with my other shirts."

"Really," Beka dropped the shirt back on to the pile with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes really."

"Is that all they clash with?"

"That and my tan. Can you see my red shirt?"

"This one?" Beka pulled a red shirt with huge flowers on it out form under the pile.

"No the plain one."

"How about this one?" She held up a pink shirt.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Why pink can a tough color."

"I'll leave that for others who need colors to look tough then."

"Okay here ya go," this time she held up a bright yellow shirt with 'I have a disruptor and I know how to use it' printed on it in red letters.

"Do you really wan to be seen in public with me wearing that?" Rhade asked finally finding his red shirt and pulling it over his head.

"You do have a point there."

"Good now why don't we go get you some clothes on and get something to eat?"

**EVERYTIME I SEE A WOMAN ON A BILLBOARD SIGN SAYING DRINK THIS BEER AND YOU'LL BE MINE I THINK ABOUT YOU**

Okay just for the record I have nothing against guys wearing pink shirts but we have an over abundance of "tough guys wear pink" and "pink is the new black" shirts in my school. That ranks right next to the ten people who were wearing the exact same AC/DC shirts today. Is it just me or can there be too much of one thing?

Anyway now that I'm done ranting will you please review. By the way I decided to move the chapter where Rhade beats the crap out of his ex best friend and now enemy to the next one and not this one (if you haven't guessed that yet).

Thanks for the reviews.

**prin69:** you see the problem with Lance is that he's a jock and I'm not the kind of person a jock hangs out with. Though if he keeps on making the comments I may have to change my mind. By the way Hazzard County is in the Dukes of Hazzard.

**Rhade's Rebal:** it would only be natural if they got together. Talk aboutall the opportunitis they have!Thanks for reviewingon my Trek story. Should I stwich it to Andromeda?

**Jamieson Z:** hey you didn't miss anything. I know it is a bit out of character but I couldn't write a fight scene if it would save my life. The box and the scars will be explained as soon as i can get everythign right for chapter 7. The origioal version I wrote for it is the crappiest thng on earth so I'm still haveing some trouble.

Also feel free to offer any suggestions that you would liek to see befoer they go back to the rest of the crew. Just if you e-mail them to me I may not see them before I post the last chapter because I have to go to the public library to chech my e-mail. School computers really suck!


	6. During the Fight

**THIS IS THE CHAPTER 5 THAT YOU HAVE MOST LIKELY ALREADY READ BUT I FORGOT THE ORIGIONAL CHAPTER 5 SO THIS IS NOW CHAPTER 6. PLEASE READ CHAPTER 5 AND REVIEW.** okay do you ahve my point? Anyway this is basicaly to tell you that I made a small mistake and sense I like the chapter 5 I origionaly wrote I'm going to put it here. If you can't review for chapter 5 just list it under this chapter. I don't think the signed review's were deleated. Shout out's for this chapter are listed in what is now chapter 5. Thank you so muach for your time.

Hey, I have another version of this chapter written in which Rhade fights and Dylan watches it but I couldn't get the emotion right. You see the man that Rhade fights was his best friend at one time but for some reason he changed sides and ended up handing Rhade's son a bomb that killed Rhade's wife, daughter, and both sons. I can't write fight scenes and the intense emotion the original version of this chapter had is just beyond my ability and experience. So this one is from Beka's point of view.

**Dinner**

Rhade sat down across from Beka in the back of a small restaurant about fifteen minutes away from where they were staying.

"What can I get for you today?" A waiter asked walking up to them.

Rhade barley glanced at the menu. "Do you still have the fish?"

"Hey Jack that's my table," another waiter said stopping next to the first one.

"Oh, I thought-."

"Don't worry about it. There's a party of four at the door. Make sure you offer them the officers menu."

"Yes sir," the first waiter turned and walked away.

The second waiter turned to Beka and Rhade. "Let me guess fried fish and," he studied Beka for a moment, "the specialty of the house."

"It's good to see you're still working," Rhade said with a small smile. "Beka I would like you to meet Clark. Clark this is Beka."

"It took you long enough," Clark grinned.

"Don't you dare," Rhade broke in.

"Fine I won't," Clark turned back to Beka. "What can I get you my lady?"

Beka glanced at the menu and then at Rhade with a raised eyebrow.

"What's on special?" Rhade asked.

"Tonight would be the fish platter which now comes with three side choices."

"How about the fish with fries, mashed potatoes, and macaroni."

"And what would you like to drink with that? If you get beer or a soda refills are on the house."

"Two root beers."

"Coming right and feel free to leave a large tip."

"You still owe me two rounds."

"That's why your drinks are on the house," Clark nodded to Beka and walked away.

"I take it you come here often," Beka said.

"I try to come at least once a visit. I actually worked here once," Rhade replied.

"You worked here?"

"Yes, I need the money. It's a long way from, how do you say it? Oh yeah, a goody-goody academy pinhead."

Beka blushed slightly, "it's still kind of hard to believe."

"It's not as hard to believe as you liking a planet."  
"There's a difference."

"Not from the way I see it."

"What have we here?" A drunken man asked stopping at their table. "There's an über at my table."

All sounds in the room stopped as everyone turned to see what was happening.

"Your table is over there," Rhade said gesturing to the table next to theirs.

"You're wrong there über. This table is mine, and you will move now." The man swayed slightly but the look in his eyes said he knew perfectly well what was happening.

"I would move if this was your table, but it's not."

Suddenly the man grabbed the front of Rhade's shirt pulling him out of his chair. He threw him into the next table causing its occupants to jump back as the table broke.

"Beka get out," Rhade growled to Beka who was now standing up. He didn't take his eyes off the man though.

"Rhade-." Beka stared toward him.

"Get out."

"No stay," the man drawled. "It's always good to see an über get his ass whipped."

"Beka."

Beka heard a note in his voice that she'd never thought she'd hear in a nietchzean. It sounded like he was a afraid, and pissed at the same time. There was even something like a flash of hatred in his eyes. That look and his tone scared her more than anything ever had; even more than when her dad went mad and started throwing anything that got in his way. Rafe had been thrown several times. She blinked and even though she wanted to stay she turned and made her way out of the restraint.

Outside Beka tried to sit on a bench but became too restless. So she started pacing and one thing she'd thought she'd never do. She began praying to whatever god there was that Rhade made it out of this alive and preferably in one piece. She began to remember things from before this trip. Suddenly she could remember ever time Rhade had looked at her with love in his eyes; every time he'd held her close during the dances at the parties. Even after the abyss he had been there saying that he hoped she'd wake up even if it was just to tell him she'd told him so. Then there was the flash. Each time she's come out of the high that flash gave her he was there; he had been there when she tried to get the flash taking the bottle away. She had sworn at him and pushed him away but he never left. After the Jay broke up with her he'd been there. He had been with Dylan and Harper when they'd saved her from Tyr. Now that she actually thought about it he'd always been there. No matter what happened it was Rhade who had been there; not Dylan, or Harper, or Trance, or Rev. It had always been Rhade.

Suddenly Rhade walked out of the restaurant holding a box.

"I'm fine Beka," he said when she joined him.

"Rhade what was that?"

"Someone I'd like to forget. Please Beka there's nothing you need to know about him."

**JACK AND JILL WENT UP THE HILL AND DID NOT LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER. **

Okay I know this isn't all that great but I totally suck at writing the emotion part. Please review anyway and tell me something.

Do you like how the stories going? Should I scrap it? Is there anyway Lance will ever talk to me? Okay anyway you get my point, and please review because as much as I love my steady reviewers I'm getting desperate for some fresh opinions. Hey let me know if you hate it and I should try to write more Beka/Dylans.


	7. Explaining

Finally I have something presentable! Yeah all right it might be crappy but please at least read it anyway.

**7 Explaining **

Beka walked next to Rhade in silence as they left the restaurant and started along the cliffs. Seeing a hollow spot that would be out of the way to anyone passing by she pulled him into it taking the box from him and setting it on the sand.

"Who was that?" Beka asked after a few seconds silence.

"He was a friend at one time," Rhade said his voice sounding tight and thin as he stared past her. "He's the reason their dead."

"Who's dead?" Beka asked quietly.

"That bastard gave Lionel a bomb. He killed them. That bastard killed them all. My wife, my kids. He took them away form me," his voice was cracking now and his eyes flashed with a mixture of anger and sorrow. Suddenly he cracked and slammed his fist into the cliff.

Beka jumped a little but didn't move away from Rhade as he stood there smoldering.

When he spoke his voice was still strained but he was whispering. "I trusted him. He was my best friend growing up. We did everything together. Then one day I come home and he hands Lionel a bomb then runs away. They were all standing there when I went off. I tried to get to them but I couldn't. The bomb was in a metal box and when it exploded a piece caught me in the ribs. That's one of the scars it never really healed right."

Suddenly out of the blue Rhade jerked her toward him burying his face in the crook of her neck and wrapping his arms tightly around her. Beka slipped her arms around his waist.

"It's okay Tel. It's okay."

They stood in silence for a while until he shifted and spoke. "You don't know what it's like."

"What what's like?"

"He was my best friend. We did everything together. He said he had to do it. They would have killed him if he didn't. I could have killed him tonight. I almost did but I couldn't."

"That's okay Tel."

"He killed them. He took my children."

Suddenly there was a shout from the cliff above them. Rhade instinctively pulled Beka further into the hollow in the cliff. A few seconds later a body crashed to the ground not ten feet from them. Rhade was running over to it with Beka in tow. When they got closer she saw that it was the man from the bar.

Rhade was on his knees next to the man, "Zach."

The man, Zach, held out a hand and Rhade took it. "Please don't judge me too badly," he crocked in a weak voice. "Let me go I'll face my final judgment. I'm sorry Tim but its better this way."

"You didn't have to Zach. You could have asked me." Rhade's voice was a whisper now.

"I know that now. I didn't then. Please Tim let me go on and face it. I can stand for what I did."

"Zach."

"Take care of her Tim. She's a good one," with a final gasp the man's eyes rolled back in his head.

Rhade stayed with his head over Zach lifeless body still holding his hand. "You did what you thought was best," he whispered laying Zach's hand on his chest. The medics were there then and Rhade stumbled away toward Beka.

**GIVE ME THE BEAT BOYS AND FILL MY SOUL I WANNA GET LOST IN YOUR ROCK AND ROLL AND DRIFT AWAY**

Okay I know this is short and crapy but I wanted to get something up before you all desided to lench me. Please review as and anomous person because at a later date (give or take a few years maybe) I'll rewrite this but right now I can't think of a better way to wrtie it and well school is in seasson. Someday day I might be aboe to get it right but for now this is what you've got.


	8. Scars and Forgetting

Okay this is kind of stupid but I decided thatI would finally try to finsh this one.

**8Scars and Forgetting **

Rhade let Beka lead him back to the beach where they were staying. "He didn't have to do that," he whispered. "He didn't have to do any of it." He stared out at the waves breaking on the shore. "He was my best friend. I would never have forgotten about it but I never would have brought it up. He didn't have to kill himself."

Beka didn't say anything as she rested her hand on his arm.

"I guess he thought he had to. But he didn't though," Rhade's hand went to his ribs and the scars that were left there reminders of two women. One still alive and the other dead, blown up by his best friend. Looking down at Beka he saw the worry and love in her eyes. He saw the love and pain in her eyes along with her concern for him. He knew that he couldn't go on being angry with Zach. He'd found that out soon after they buried his wife and children. He'd remember all of them but he had at least a few more days alone with Beka. That helped brighten his mood a bit as a he watched her.

"Do you want to tell me about those?" Beka asked placing her hand on top of Rhade's where it was touching the scars on his ribs.

Rhade hadn't even noticed that they'd stopped. A shiver ran through is body at her touch. He'd known she would find out about them but he didn't really want to tell her. "There reminders Beka."

"Did I do that one?" She touched his short over his heart where the half circle scar was. "Don't lie to me Rhade. I did give it to you."

Rhade held Beka's hand looking down at it and not into her eyes. "Yes you gave me that one and one of those," he touched one of the scars that formed the x. "Trance said that they will probably never heal. I don't want them to heal though Beka. They are reminders of a different time just leave it at that."

"Rhade you know I'll never be able to -."

"Beka," Rhade pressed a finger to her lips. "If we have anything I don't want you to hold back just because of something you had no control over. I know you'll never forget it but please don't remember it every time you look at me." Rhade waited a minute and received a nod from her. "Now I believe you were going to show me where you sleep when you come here."

Beka gave a small smile. "In a cave up the cliff come on." She took his hand a lead him toward the cliff that back the house Rhade was building. Once they got there he waited at the bottom for Beka to send down a basket which he placed the box ion before climbing up himself.

**IT AIN'T THE SMOKE IT'S THE FIRE THAT GETS THE BURNIN' DONE IF IOT WASN'T FOR THE BULLET, NOBODY'D FEAR THE GUNIT AIN'T THE BARK IT AIN'T THE GROWL, IT'S THE BITE THAT HURTS THUNDERS JSUT THE NOISE BOY'S LIGHTENING DOES THE WORK.**

So let me know what you think. How I'm doing and all. There will be two more chapters and this story will be donw.


	9. Questions

I decided for all you loyal fans to finally get this up. The last chapter will probably be added tommorow or thursday.

**9 Questions**

"What was Terzead like?" Beka asked as they sat in the mouth of the cave watching the sunset.

"A pain actually. Being the genetic reincarnation of Gaharis meant that everyone expected me to be perfect," Rhade replied.

"Isn't that what all nietchzeans are anyway?" Beka teased.

"It's different than what you'd expect. The academy was kind of fun though. I think the only reason I was able to stay in was because my mother talked to some people."

"No way, you almost got kicked out academy?"

"Yes."

"What did you do?"

Rhade hesitated for a few minutes thinking back and he smiled. "Well you see we were in three main groups. There were the officers and pilots, the lancers, or the plebs. I was like the head of the officers. Anything tricks played on the other groups had to be approved by me. Any tricks played by any student on a professor or visiting big wig had to be approved by me. So you can see that we got in a lot of trouble."

"Damn I never pictured you as the playing tricks type."

"Do you remember back when I first joined the crew and you kept getting water balloons thrown at you?"

"That was you! I thought it was the lancers."

"Nope I take full blame."

"I am so going to get you back for that."

"I never doubted that for a second. That's why you'll never find out anything else."

"What else did you do?" Beka narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not talking."

"Come on Telemachus."

"You know Tel and Tim work just as well and take less breath to say."

"You're changing the subject."

"I'm giving you a couple options on what you can call me."

"Okay _Tim_, what kind of tricks have you done?"

"How about this. I'll answer one of your questions for every one of mine that you answer?"

"Fine but I go first," Beka shifted so that she was sitting cross-legged in front of him.

"Sure," Rhade leaned back against the wall.

"What kind of tricks did you play?"

"You haven't given me a time that you want to know about."

"In the academy."

"Trust you to ask that first. Mainly we just reprogrammed the autochiefs, and locked people in empty classrooms over the weekend. We would also reprogram the simulators for unwinable battles."

"You really did that?" Beka replied as his hand caught hers and they began a game of thumb war.

"Yes, and now I get two questions. What's your original hair color?"

"That's a secret!"

"Hey you're the one who started this." Rhade pinned her thumb and looked up into her eyes.

"Fine brown. My dad designed the nanobots so I could change the color and style all I wanted," she shifted until they were side by side. She pinned his thumb this time.

"Will you have dinner with me when we get back to Andromeda?" Rhade pinned her thumb but didn't take his eyes from hers.

Beka stared at him, "where did this come from?" She asked after a few seconds.

"Well," Rhade pulled his hand from hers. "Here it's just you and me, and on Andromeda there's a lo more people. I know you don't like commitments but I thought maybe you'd, you know, like to go out sometimes." Rhade silently thanked his genetic heritage for not being able to blush.

"Answer one thing for me," Beka had turned again so that she was facing him. "Earlier you said that you came here to get away from Andromeda. Who is it you have to get away from so bad?"

Rhade stared out at the stars. "You don't know what it's like to lose control. There are times when it just gets so hard that if I don't leave I know something will happen."

"Why is control so important?"

Rhade looked back at her, "hell Beka, I'm a nietchzean. You've pointed that out before. If I lose control instincts take over and people get hurt," he turned away and stared out at the stars again. When he spoke again his voice was a whisper while his eyes held a look of long remembered pain. "I don't want a repeat of what happened before."

"What happened?" Beka asked her voice also close to a whisper, it was almost apologetic.

Rhade pulled his knees up to his chest. He didn't say anything as he thought about when he had graduated from the academy. Beka wasn't pushing it now but he felt she had the right to know. "There was a party when I graduated from the academy. There was a lot to drink and I drank most of it. I wasn't drop dead drunk but I was close enough that when Hannah walked in I lost control. Amanda was born nine months later and my best friend ended up in the hospital." He stretched out and picked up a small stone tossing it out into the night.

Beka didn't say anything but just got up and went over to where they'd spread out the blankets earlier and lay down. Rhade sat in the mouth of the cave for a while listening to her breathing. She wasn't asleep but she didn't move or make any other sounds. Remembering her comment about getting cold he got up and after dropping his shirt on the floor and kicking off his shoes he slipped under the blankets pulling her body close to his.

"I still love you Beka," he whispered.

Beka's only reply was to intertwine her fingers with his and shift closer.

**NOW I LAY ME DOWN TO SLEEP PRAY THE LOARD MY SOUL TO KEEP AND IF I DIE BEORE I WAKE, FEED JAKE **

Okay what do you think?


	10. Telling Them

Here we are. The last chapter. There will be no more.

**10 Telling Them **

Rhade leaning against a boulder with Beka leaning against his chest, "you do realize that we'll have to tell them."

"Umm, I was thinking about that too. I'm due back tonight," Beka ran a finger down his inner thigh. "Guess that means we go today."

Rhade ran his fingers through his hair, "that would involve moving and right now that sounds like a bad idea."

Beka got up and turned around so that she was standing in front of him with her hands on her hips. "I never thought you'd be so lazy," she teased.

"I'm not lazy I'm enjoying the view," Rhade replied making it obvious that his eyes were traveling up down her bikini clad body.

"Tim!"

"What a mans not allowed to enjoy a view that great when it's standing in front of him?"

"Well your not!"

"If that's the case," Rhade grabbed her hand and pulled her down in front of him. "You need to get me into a position in which I'm not looking at the wonderful view," he kissed her before she could reply.

"You are a suck up," Beka said when they pulled apart.

"If you insist, but I didn't think you wanted me kneelin-."

"Don't you even think about it."

"I promise I won't…except for when I've forgot it."

"You little," this time Beka kissed Rhade before standing up.

"I believe that I am bigger than you," Rhade said as he stood up and kissed her again. "My slipfighter's over here."

"I was beginning to wonder what you'd done with it," Beka replied as she headed for the cave to get their things and Rhade went to the house he'd finally finished the roof for to get what little was still there.

A few minutes later Beka stood behind Rhade as they approached the Maru. "Put Dylan on."

"Can I help you?" Dylan asked appearing on a screen.

"Open the cargo bay so we can land," Beka answered.

"Sure, Maru out" Dylan disappeared as Rhade flew in circles. He then landed them without even a bump which surprised Beka.

"Nice flying."

"Why thank you. I've said some strong competitors though," Rhade replied slinging his bag over one shoulder and sliding his arm around her waist.

"With flying like that, yeah right; I can't even do that."

"You're even better," Rhade whispered kissing her. "I still have your reputation to live up to."

"The only thing you have to live up to is that promise of dinner," Beka replied picking up her bag.

"No problem," Rhade kissed her again before pulling his arm from her waist and letting her out of the hatch.

They were halfway to her room when they ran into Harper. "Wow where'd you come from?"

"The cargo bay," Beka replied.

"That's where you were staying? It had to be close in there."

"We were down the beach a little," Rhade answered. "Let us know when you've figured it out." They continued on past him and into Beka's room.

"Dylan and Rommie have your bunk so you're stuck in here with me."

"Does it look like I'm complaining?" Rhade asked dropping his bag and turning so that they faced each other. "I want you to know one thing though. I don't want you for sex. I want you for you."

"I know," Beka whispered wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. "I love you."

"Me too," Rhade whispered.

A light knock on the door startled them. "Come in," Beka said turning around to see who it was while Rhade stood behind her with his hands resting on her hips.

"We're having a last dinner in a half hour…If you wan to join us," Dylan said from the doorway.

"You saw it?" Rhade asked.

"I take it you know then," Beka stated leaning against Rhade's chest.

"About what's between you?" Dylan asked pausing while Beka nodded. "It wasn't that hard to figure out. Every time you were together it was like you were trying to avoid each other. Then whenever you started to warm up one of you would take off. Then you always came back from the missions I sent you on looking as if you're dog had dies. Then everything would start all over again."

"I never thought it was that obvious," Rhade said rubbing Beka's arm.

Dylan shrugged, "I think only Harper hasn't noticed something's up. Several of the lancers have bets going on how long it would take you."

"Who won?" Beka asked.

"That new one, Ian."

"I thought he was up to something," Rhade said.

"Big deal," Beka shrugged.

"Will we being seeing you two at dinner?"

"Fifteen minutes," Rhade stated.

"Yes," Dylan turned and left the door sliding shut behind him.

"That gives us some time," Beka said twisting in Rhade's arms so that she could resume kissing him.

"Ah, but we have tonight," Rhade replied kissing her neck and being rewarded by a small giggle.

A few minutes later Bake and Rhade walked out of her door to cat calls and whistles from Rommie and Trance and a grinning Dylan.

"It took you long enough," Rommie said handing them drinks.

Beka sat down on an empty stool while Rhade stood behind her leaning against the bulkhead. "Did we miss anything?"

"Only Dylan's surfing."

"I wasn't that bad!" Dylan protested.

"No there was that kid who might have been worse," Trance replied as Harper walked in.

"Did I miss anything?" Harper asked.

"Only Dylan blushing," Beka answered.

Harper shrugged and stood leaning against the bar, "I guess I can't see it all." It was obvious though that he wanted to say something else from the way he glanced at Dylan.

"What's for dinner?" Beka asked breaking the silence.

"Since this is our last night here I thought we might try that restaurant down the road," Dylan answered.

"Lead the way."

Rhade slid an arm around her waist pulling her back as Dylan, Rommie, and Trance started out. "Harper hang back a minute. I believe you have a few questions."

"Um," Harper said studying his shoes.

"Let me start," Beka said, "Rhade and I are in love."

Harper seemed to get his voice back, "when did this happen?"

"Does it really matter?" Rhade asked.

"Well no…I just…"

"Never mind I believe dinner's waiting," Beka said.

They went out to join the others with a still puzzled looking Harper. For Rhade life was perfect. He had Beka and he was never going to give her up.

**HE'S BEEN A GOOD DOG, MY BEST FIREND, RIGHT THROUGH IT ALL IF I DIE BEFORE I WAKE, FEED JAKE **

Now I'm going to cry. It's all finished. Now what do I do? Help me I don't know what to do next.


End file.
